rose becomes strigoi
by inspiration93
Summary: ok so i have an idea of rose actually becoming strigoi and then a plot of what would happen next. do you think that i should continue?
1. Chapter 1

Looking through her eyes I see a world that is happy to have Rose Hathaway gone. Adrian can move on without me and Lissa can have a new best friend. There is no need for me to return. That world doesn't need me. All that I do is cause trouble. Why can't I just stay here with the man that I love and continue on with a life like how it is now? I can live a life that was meant for me. If I stay with Dimitri I can have a life filled with power. And it isn't like I could just go back to my old life. My life was over the day that Dimitri was taken. The whole reason that I left was to find him and end him. But, now that I am with him, seeing him walk around me I can't. I can't kill him. I don't have the power or the will. I love him to much. If I don't kill him, then I can't continue on with my life. And if I do I can't live without him. I love him too much. So the big question is that, should I let Dimitri turn me? Can I just ignore the fact that I have trained all my life to become a guardian?

**ok so i have this idea about Rose becoming strigoi and i don't know if i should write it. i started to write this but idk if i should continue. please write a review if i should continue. **

i don't own Vampire Academy i am just writing my own version for fun :) don't hate please


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. I AM JUST A FAN. THERE IS AN EXERPT FOR VA THAT I HAVE INCORPORATED INTO THIS FF, I DID NOT WRITE THIS. I DON'T NOW OWN IT. EVERYTHING BELOW IT IS MY PLOT BUT NOTHING MORE.**

**Ok so I am going to start the story off from a specific point in "Blood Promise" it is the part where Nathan comes in and attacks Rose. **

_Pushing though that endorphin cloud that still hung around ne, I summoned up as much willpower__as I could. I dug deep, remembering my years of training and all the lessons Dimitri had given me. It was hard to access those memories, and I only touched a few. Still, enough came to spur me to action. I lunged forward and punched Nathan. _

_And accomplished nothing._

_He didn't budge. Hell, I don't even know if he felt it. The surprise on his face promptly turned to mirth, and he laughed in that horrible way Strigoi did cruelly and without any real joy. Then, with the greatest of ease, he slapped me and knocked me across the room. _

**(everything below this is my plot)**

I crashed into the same window that I was trying to break before. Pain gushed all throughout my body. I was sure that I had some broken bones, and it was possible that my spine was broken as well too. I was in so much pain, that maybe I had broken my spine. I tried to move, but it was excruciating so I just laid there. Tears started streaming down my face. I was weak. Not just physically but, mentally. I had failed. Before this I had killed hundreds of strigoi, and now one was about to kill me. It was better this way. Dimitri would have turned me soon anyway, so it is better that I die now. This is what I wanted. I would rather die then become strigoi. In a way I am grateful towards Nathan because he would be making the decision of not becoming strigoi easy. Rather then telling Dimitri that I would rather die then become strigoi, I would just die before he knew. God I love him so much, even though he is strigoi now I couldn't bear hurting him. I am just sad that everything that I ever hoped for would never happen. My promise to protect Lissa forever, is broken, I would never become a guardian, I would never grow old with Dimitri. Nathan was holding me I could hear him saying something, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I laid limp in his arms. I though to Dimitri. Happy thought could get me through this without any pain. I could endure anything, if I just thought of him. I shut my eyes an remembered his gorgeous face. His smile, the way he would look at me, everything was beautiful about him. His voice, his voice. I could hear him as if he were in the room. he was here. He was yelling. Blood was pounding through my ears so I could barely hear anything, my eyes felt heavy so I couldn't see if it was really him. Again I tried to move but it was no use. I fell to the floor again, it felt as if my body was jerked forward. Nathan dropped me. I could hear Nathan yelling now, then Dimitri, Nathan again. I couldn't make out what they were yelling about but I did manage to hear "dead, kill, and Rose", so does that mean I am dead? If I am dead how can I still hear them. Maybe I am a spirit, but wait am I supposed to feel pain? If I could laugh I would, the irony in this moment is hilarious. Just weeks ago I was taking on four strigoi at once, but now, the famous Rose Hathaway was defeated by a small blow caused by a pathetic blond vampire. The old Rose could have just gotten up and fought back again. But this one was weak. It could be because of the blood loss, and it could be because she had given up. I started to drift away, the pain was slowly dissipating. I wasn't in the loft anymore. I could open my eyes now. I saw nothing. It was complete darkness. I was able to move my body, and by now the pain seemed to have vanished.

"Rose! Rose! Are you here? Rose please answer me!" It was Lissa's panicked voice. Lissa?

LISSA POV

"Lissa are you all right?" Adrian asked dropping to the floor next to me.

The pain was unbearable. What was happening, why am I in so much pain? Rose? Rose, is she alright? Why am I feeling so sad? It is the bond. I am feeling what Rose is feeling. This pain is physical but the emotion associated with it isn't fear, it is sorrow. I can't breathe. I feel as if I am in her body. But the strange thing is that I am being pushed out little by little. Why? No. This can't be happening. I can hear her thoughts. She is hurt, but she is glad. What is happening? What happened to her? Why isn't she fighting back?

"Rose, you can't give up! No you have to fight, why are you being like this!" I screamed, tears were

streaming down my face. Why is she not fighting back!

"Get up Rose and fight," I kept yelling hoping that in some way she would hear me.

"Lissa, what is wrong?" Adrian asked while shaking me. "What is happening to Rose?"

"She is hurt Adrian! She won't fight it though. She is letting the darkness absorb her. She has to fight it Adrian. She has to!" I couldn't stop the tears coming down my face.

"Rose promised to be there for me, she was going to come back! but now she is going away. Stop her from going Adrian! Make her come back. Please make her come back. Please. Please."

I feel into his arms crying. She can't leave, I know that she is giving up. She would never give up. Why? Rose you can't go. You just can't. Shut my eyes hoping that I could see her, talk to her. Rose where are you? What is happening to you? I wish that I was there to protect you. Please don't give up. Please. You are all that I have in this world. You can't leave me. I will be all alone. Please come back Rose. Please. Please. Please. Please

"Lissa get up, come with me I have an idea." Adrian pulled me up.

We were running down the halls. I didn't know where we were going, not because I hadn't been there, but it was because I was thinking about Rose. I was able to feel her through the bond. That had never happened before. What caused the bond to allow me to see into Rose? It was always that Rose was the only one, but now I could see into her mind.

"Adrian, where are we going? You need to try and project yourself into Rose's mind and tell her to fight!" I cried, "Adrian stop running."

"I am not going to go into her mind. You are!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Man now I know how it feels to not get reviews I really want you guys to review and tell me if you like it or not and where I should continue or not. I need to feel like people want to read my story. Wah I don't want to seem whiney but, I need reviews. PLEASE a review PLEASE**


End file.
